Un cambio de rumbo en este largo viaje
by Lily AZALEA
Summary: Parecía un día común y corriente para este grupo, pero desde allí, todo ha cambiado. Su vida desde ahí, cambió totalmente de rumbo, mirando siempre al futuro. Mi primer pequeño one-shot que hice en mi corta existencia(? (las ñ, letras con tilde y "¿" no aparecen, ups, no sé que sucede XD)


El equipo Rocket despega de nuevo!

Esa era la pat tica frase con la que siempre despegaban. De nuevo...

-Ay... Qu le diremos al jefesito ahora?. Dijo James muy preocupado.

-James... No veo a Jessie por ninguna parte. Dijo Meowth con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

A continuaci n, se replantearon sobre qu se podr a hacer. Pensaron todo tipo de ideas: desde lo m s discreto hasta lo m s llamativo, aunque finalmente decidieron buscar por su cuenta, como otras veces.  
Luego de dos horas y media de caminar, cansados llegaron a una casa en la cima de una monta a, era muy poco probable que estuviera all , pero, con lo alto que volaron no le extra ar a tanto. Luego de pensar detenidamente si deber an entrar a revisar o no, pues, estaba llena de telara as c mo una pel cula de terror! escucharon algo, una voz, una mujer, pidiendo auxilio. Algo, hizo click en sus cabezas y entraron como viento all dentro, sin tener en cuenta la sangre dentro de la casa, sin darse marcha atr s. Todo por su compa era.  
Por dentro, la casa era muy peque a en si, cosa que sorprendi bastante, ya que, por fuera se ve a bastante enorme. Sintieron un escalofr o recorrer su espalda y la enorme sensaci n de que alguien vigilaba. Corrieron hasta llegar a unas escaleras, que dir an: "sala de torturas", no les bastar a para terminar de leer cuando sus cuerpos se llenaron de temor, al mismo tiempo de sentir otro grito, de nuevo Subieron las escaleras corriendo, practicamente ni se vieron de lo r pido que llegaron hasta all , parec a teletransportaci n. Su vista al llegar all no fue muy buena: una Jessie d bil, casi inconsciente, semidesnuda.  
James no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente mal al ver tal escena. Su compa era, su amiga, estuvieron juntos tantas veces. Ella siempre sonriente, fuerte y con buen caracter, en ese estado. Las piernas se le unieron al suelo, no pod a gesticular palabra alguna tampoco.

-Jessie... Jessie!. Finalmente sali de sus labios temblorosos.  
Entr en p nico al no obtener respuesta. Lentamente, fue acerc ndose hacia ella, con sigilo, aunque se detuvo al escuchar la voz de una mujer, promedio de edad entre los 60-75 a os de edad.

-Oh, que hermoso. Lo siento muchacho, la utilizar yo.

Meowth qued como piedra, mirando todo, aunque su mente estuviera en otro mundo.

\- Qu har s con ella?! Dijo James, con cierto enfado en su voz. Ten a miedo, mucho miedo, aunque no permitir a que nada le sucedira a su compa era. Menos de ese modo.

Aquella se ora, que ten a un aspecto a bruja, se puso en una pose pensativa, hasta que finalmente solt :

-Mis experimentos, por supuesto. Si puede llamarse as ...

James muy enfadado, con un movimiento gil agarra a Jessie entre sus brazos y sale corriendo de all , junto con Meowth. Con la idea de que casi mueren, dejaron de perseguir a ese dichoso Pikachu.

-Tiempo despu s-

-Jessie, recuerdas aquella vez que nos encontramos con esa vieja bruja?. Pregunta con cierto nerviosismo.  
\- Aquella en la que casi me matan? Como no recordarla, ja, ja!  
\- Por qu tantas risas, Jess? Casi te matan!

Detr s de un arbol, un Meowth muy travieso piensa: me dijeron que hablar an de cosas muy serias que ir an a cambiar el rumbo del equipo, que feo de parte de los humanos.

-James, esto que te digo no se lo digo a todos, y menos a un hombre. Sabes? Desde ni a, los hombres siempre han sido mis enemigos, pero, t ... siempre has tratado de protegerme y te preocupas por m . Eres diferente al resto. Creo... Que te amo.

-Yo... No puedo evitar sentir algo, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos, he aprendido a amarte con tus defectos y todo. Te quiero much simo, quiero protegerte a como d lugar, s que soy un d bil miembro de un equipo que solo se dedica a hacer maldades, pero, tengo sentimientos.

Jessie, sin dar respuesta ni explicaci n alguna a las palabras de su fiel compa ero, toma sus manos entre las suyas, que culminan en un tierno y apasionado beso por parte de esta pareja. Aunque, Meowth piensa: A fin de cuentas, si va a cambiar el rumbo de nuestro equipo, y nuetras vidas...

"Cambio de rumbo"

Happi Barentain!  
Espero que reciban muchos corazones, chokorettos y mucho, muuucho rabu(?) re cursi, esta no soy yo, pero, as nos pone el amor. Lily Azalaea-

Este es mi primer fanfiction, no me maten. Bueno, a nadie le importa, jaj 


End file.
